Le prix de la vie
by LuneSensei
Summary: Georges a trouvé un moyen de sauver Fred. Mais à quel prix ? OS- oc.


BonsoIr ! Voici un petit one shot. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je pense le récrire car je viens tout juste de l'écrire car je venais de le rêver ahah. Donc je suis un peu endormie. Mais je tenais à poster ça quand même. Et puis, ça faisait longtemps ~ j'espère que les personnages 'nouveaux' ne vous dérangerons pas.

Merci beaucoup de lire ça, passez une agréable journée ~

Georges trouve un moyen pour ramener Fred à la vie. Mais tout a un prix.

Georges tenait entre ses mains tremblantes le bouquin. ' Comment redonner vie aux morts '. Une formule sombre, oubliée. Mais il le voulait tellement. Il voulait le ramener lui. Car sans lui il n'était plus rien. Il se tenait là, debout, avec ses parents, dans les ruines du magnifique château qu'était autrefois Poudlard. La bataille était finie. Ils avaient gagné.. qu'avaient-ils gagné eux ? 'La liberté' apparemment. Lui, il n'avait plus que la liberté de souffrir. Seul. Mais il l'avait trouvé, ce fameux livre, de magie noire. Et il y avait cette formule. Cette formule qu'il récita d'une voix hésitante. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il retint sa respiration. Rien ne vint. Rien n'avait changé. Il fronça les sourcils et lentement, les bruits se firent étouffés, comme si il avait la tête sous l'eau. Sa vision se troubla puis il ne vit plus rien, n'entendit plus rien. Le livre dans ses mains crispées disparu pour laisser place à sa baguette. Et soudain tout revint. Des bruits sourds, des sortilèges qui fusaient, des lumières, la poussière. Et Fred. À côté de lui. Il revit ce moment.. ce moment où Fred allait mourir et où il ne pourrait rien y faire. Mais soudain, avant que le jeune homme aux cheveux roux ne meurt tragiquement, un sorcier le poussa et prit sa place. Georges resta figé sur. Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi ? Comment était-ce possible ? Et son frère s'élança vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras en souriant.

Je. Je ne suis pas mort… ce.. ce n'était pas sensé se passer comme ça !

Georges ne sut quoi dire. Alors Fred aussi se souvenait de la véritable version ? Peu importe. Il le serra dans ses bras. Riant plus qu'il ne pleurait, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. Quand soudain un cri déchirant parvint à leurs oreilles. Il se séparèrent et firent face à une jeune fille sortant fébrilement le sauveur des décombres. Elle tremblait, le regard vide, comme si elle ne pouvait croire à cette vision d'horreur. Elle serra faiblement le corps brisé du jeune homme contre lui. Répétant sans cesse, les yeux écarquillés ' Non, non, non, n.. non non non.. pas toi.. pas toi.. '. Alors les jumeaux s'approchèrent. Tout sort de grande ampleur a sa contrepartie. La voilà, leur contrepartie. Une autre mort. Ailleurs. Ils ne la connaissaient pas, mais la manière dont ses grands yeux verts examinaient la scène, ses longs cheveux bruns, ondulés, emmêlés, brulés par endroits, retombaient sur les bords de son visage.. elle avait beau paraître grande, à leurs yeux elle paraissait plus petit que n'importe qui. Et Georges se retrouvait en elle, le jour où Fred était mort. Elle.. était comme lui. Et en examinant de plus près, la jeune fille et le sacrifié se ressemblaient. Des jumeaux. Aucun d'entre eux ne put supporter cette vision plus longtemps et ils détournèrent les yeux. La sorcière se leva et les regarda. Elle tremblait toujours mais les regardait, le regard droit. A ce moment là, la voix de Voldemort s'insinua dans tous les esprits. ' Honorez vos morts comme il se doit '. Elle s'adressa alors à eux, d'une voix qui se voulait neutre mais qui était trahie par l'émotion.

S'il vous plait.. pourriez-vous m'aider à porter mon frère ?

Aucun d'eux ne parla sur le chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il restait de la Grande Salle. Ils installèrent le dénommé Jake sur un drap et la jeune fille qu'ils savaient maintenant s'appeler Rose s'assit à même le sol en tenant sa main. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il était mort. Lui. Sa seule famille. Tout était fini pour elle. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour lui. Il était son frère, son confident, son ami, sa seule famille. Et il était partI.

Un sorcier dans la même classe que la jeune fille s'approcha de Fred et Georges et soupira. ' La pauvre. Il ne lui restait que son frère. Mais bon. On a tous subi des pertes, il faut faire avec et avancer '. Fred et Georges se regardèrent. D'un simple regard, ils se mirent d'accord. Soudainement, la frêle jeune fille se leva et courut vers la sortie. Les jumeaux la suivirent, inquiets. Ils la virent, assIse sur le sol, sanglotante, tremblante, balbutiant des paroles incompréhensibles. Seules quelques bribes de mots leur parvenaient ' injustice ' ' pourquoi ' ' revient ' pas toi aussI '. Ils s'approchèrent la prirent délicatement dans leurs bras. Elle mit bien une dizaine de minutes à ce calmer. Elle les regarda, avec un visage désolé, le regard embué de larmes.

Je suis désolée.. je ne voulais pas pleurer et vous faire culpabilisé.. je.. je me mets à votre place.. je me sentirais horriblement mal dans cette situation.. pardon.. mais tout va bien..

Ils se regardèrent et Georges pensa alors qu'il avait fait quelque chose d'horrible. Ils ma regardèrent et il lui raconta alors tout au sujet de la formule, la ' contrepartie ', et la brune ne le coupa pas une seule fois. Lorsqu'il eut finit, elle lui adressa un léger sourire infiniment doux et triste.

Si j'avais été dans ta situation, j'aurais sûrement fais la même chose.

Ils se levèrent tous et se mirent d'accord silencieusement pour retourner à l'intérieur. Une fois au chaud, ils s'assirent et commencèrent à parler, de tout et n'importe quoi. Et soudain Georges parla. Il regarda Rose et lui dit qu'il allait inverser la formule. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent quand il lui demanda de l'aider à choisir. Elle voyait bien ses traits crispés, ses poings serrés, ce regard empli de détresse.. mais comment pouvait-elle l'aider.

N.. Ne me demande pas.. je ne pourrais pas être objective.. je.. je pense que vous méritez d'être heureux après tout ça et que.. être égoïste ne vous ferez pas de mal pour une fois.. non ?

Elle leur adressa un faible sourire. Elle pensait tout ça. Et si ces personnes n'étaient pas si sympathiques et déjà si marquée par la guerre, et l'aurait supplié de faire revenir son frère à la vie. Mais elle ne pouvait simplement pas. Elle se contenta de se lever, les saluant d'un léger mouvement de tête et sorti de nouveau. Elle avait besoin de respirer. Les jumeaux quant à eux.. avaient pris leur décision. Ils ne pouvaient pas déchirer une 'famille' comme ça. C'était tout simplement injuste. Après cela, tout se passa très vite. Voldemort était revenu. Et il ne restait que son serpent à tuer. Son serpent qui errait dans les couloirs. Ils manquaient juste.. cruellement de temps. Alors une jeune fille brune s'approcha vers le grand mage noir.

Laissez-moi vois défier. Ou défier un de vos partisan. Peu importe.

Et la jeune Rose se retrouva face à Lucius Malfoy. Le Grand Mage noir voulait décidément s'amuser. Alors le combat commença. La jeune fille était douée, intelligente, mais pas autant que le Malfoy. Mais tout ceci leur donna du temps. Et il leur fallu juste ça. Et ils tuèrent le Serpent. Rose luttait faiblement. Alors quand elle apprit la nouvelle en entendant un cri victorieux, elle lâcha tout. Un éclair vert lui ôta la vie. Aussi simplement que ça. Elle tomba à terre. Mais tout allait bien. Car son frère l'attendait, une main tendue vers elle.

Voldemort fut vaincu par Harry Potter.

Fred et Georges s'approchèrent du corps de la jeune fille et lui fermèrent délicatement les yeux, observant le sourire sur son visage. Alors.. elle était heureuse, d'une certaine manière. Et eux étaient réunis. Lorsqu'ils levèrent la tête, ils l'aperçurent. Elle leur sourit et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle disparu avec son frère.

La Bataille était fini, la famille Weasley était au complet, les jumeaux étaient réunis. La femme de Georges mit au monde une petit fille, celle de Fred un petit garçon, répondant aux doux noms de Rose et Jake.

Voilaa. J'espère que ça vous plait ? C'est un peu brouillant, désolée. Je pense le récrire. Mais je tenais à publier celle là.

Je prévois une autre fin. Alors, si ça vois intéresse, n'hésitez pas à le faire savoir !


End file.
